


Guardian

by imalcohol



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Short One Shot, 时间线有点混乱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: ——2017年11月





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> ——2017年11月

   
        霍普的怀抱要比他的香烟更刺鼻，那些无时无刻不在分泌黏液的藤蔓像是刻进了他们身体里，经历过那一切后，他们甚至都没来得及洗个热水澡。漫天的尘絮还漂浮在异世界里，荼毒着一切尚未死去的生物，那里除了脑袋长得跟霸王花般的怪物，还有其他生物吗？她不清楚。  
   
        现在味道变淡了不少，乔伊不禁弯起嘴角，向霍普怀抱的更深处钻去，她很久没再依靠外界寻求安全感这种东西了，但这时候霍普宽厚结实的身躯宛如她儿时遭遇挫败后的避风港。“你是真的很强壮。”乔伊重重拍了拍霍普的背说。  
   
        “没人否认这点。”霍普笑起来，轻按住怀中女人的后脑勺。  
   
        “我敢保证那只是你把另一面隐藏得很好，霍普，我们多少年了？我根本没想到，我是说，这一切，这一切荒唐的怪事。”乔伊说着离开了霍普的身体，他们重新回到肩并肩一齐凝望前方的姿势。寒冬来临的时候丝毫动静也没有，或许它早已经提示了，无论是满地的枯叶还是逐渐燃起的壁炉，只是他们无暇顾及。  
   
        霍普又点燃一根香烟，长时间持枪并保持高度戒备状态令他脖颈酸痛，他手掌心的茧好像也在一夜之间变得更厚了。“嗯哼，我没细数过，但你从来不说假话。现在一切都结束了，你大可放心，霍金斯永远不会缺少我这位后援。”  
   
        “守护者，威尔的原话，你是他的守护者。”乔伊笑了起来，眼角的细纹也没有使她充满光亮的眼睛失色半分，“虽然那小家伙几乎有一整只军队的守护者。”  
   
        “他也救过我。乔伊，你也拯救了我，一直以来。”霍普侧过头，望进乔伊的眼睛。那里没有谎言，没有尘埃，只有一位女性微渺却无比笃定的希望。  
     
   

END


End file.
